poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
At the show/The Biskit's devious scheme
Here's how the pet show and the Biskit's plan go in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Littlest Pet Shop: Blythe's Big Adventure. Mrs. Twombly: Oh my! That's some crowd out there. Blythe! Those flyers really did the trick. You must have used some extra fancy paper stalk. Blythe: 100 pound gloss text, Mrs. Twombly. It's softer than regular paper stalks, but thick enough to impress costumers. Mrs. Twombly: Oh. Well... good to know. Jasper: Blythe, you're a genius! But how are you going to make all the money? Blythe: Uh, what money? Jasper: All this money. Blythe: "Come get free money"?! What the WHAT?! Mrs. Twombly, I have no idea how this happened. Who could have put this on all our flyers? It just seems so mean... Oh, no. Man #1: I'm sure this fashion show will be great, but... mostly, I came for the free money. Man #2: Yeah. Brittany: Look at this crowd, Whittany. That was a really good idea to write "free money" on all those flyers around town. Whittany: Well, we needed to be sure there would be plenty of people so they can see Blythe get totally humiliated. Brittany: Okay, but... could you remind me of something? Why are we dressed like icky cats? Whittany: Ugh, we're undercover so we need to blend in with the other pets around here. Remember? unknown to them Mako just happens to be close by Brittany: Oh, yeah! And why do we have a bucket of chocolate icing and a bucket of kitty litter? Whittany: Because, Brittany, we're going to climb up the cat walk and then, at just the right moment, dump the icing and kitty litter all over Blythe and those pets of hers. Brittany: Oh, yeah, embarrassing Blythe and ruining the fashion show. (Girls evilly laugh) Brittany: Whittany, you're so smart. Whittany: I know. Uh-oh! Here comes somebody! Quick! (Whittany licks her cat glove) Brittany: Meow. Like, meow. Dog: (sniffs) Yuck! (Girls evilly laugh again) Crowd: Money! Money! Money! Money! Mrs. Twombly: (crowd still cheering) Oh dear. I've only got a buck seventy-four. We're gonna need a lot more money to keep this crowd at bay. Blythe: Okay, I'll just have to go out there and let them know there's been a terrible mistake. Mrs. Twombly: Oh, don't be silly, dear. I'll do it. They can't be too angry. After all, they're about to see the most amazing pet fashion show ever. Blythe: This is the last thing I needed. I'm already so nervous. Jasper: What? Nah. You're gonna be great! Youngmee: Oh, yeah, you'll be great! Sue: Ah, Blythe, you're gonna rock them! Blythe: Thanks you guys. I thought I was gonna have to rely on the pets to talk me down. Jasper: Rely... on the pets... to talk? Blythe: What? Uh, I, well, when I say talk I mean... in their little animal language. You know, hehe. (makes animal noises) Jasper: The pressure is really getting to her... Blythe: Oh, those pets. They're just so cute and... "non verbal", hehe. Now... you three get out of here. I have a fashion show to put on. Crowd: Money! Money! Money! Money! Money! Money! Money! Money! Mrs. Twombly: Thank you for coming. I have some good news and some bad news. The bad news is there is NO free money. Disappointed crowd: What?! Man #1: I should have known this was a put on. I'm going home to watch my stories. Man #2: (grumbles) Mrs. Twombly: But the good news is: the first ever Littlest Pet Shop pet fashion show is about to begin! So now, without further ado, I'd like to introduce... Blythe Style! Sold only exclusively here, at Littlest Pet Shop! Blythe: Okay everyone, you're going to be great. Just remember: be yourselves. Russell: Take your places, everyone. This is it! Blythe: Break a leg, everyone! Sunil: Why would Blythe want us to break a leg? That makes me worry. Gorodn: It's just a saying, Sunil. (Bird chirps) (Dog barks) (Crowd cheers) (People laugh) Mrs. Twombly: Oh my, Blythe. You're the bee's knees! And your designs are a big hit, too! You need to go out and take a bow. Blythe: Okay, I think I will! Brittany: Ugh. Whittany, I'm getting bored. Can we, like, dump this stuff now? Whittany: Wait a second, Brittany! It's got to be at just the right moment. (Applause; Biskit twins are standing on the catwalk up above, in actual cat costumes, planning to make their move) Rarity: This is working out better than we thought! Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes